Kirihashi Kenki
Kirihashi Kenki is a newly minted jonin in the village of Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning, and is the current leader of Team Kiri in said village. Personality Kirihashi is a headstrong individual, especially for a jonin. This can be attributed to his rather young age, being a jonin at a mere seventeen years of age. He doesn't have the tempering that most jonin posses, but does have a sense of intuition to compensate. He tends to remain calm in stressful situations, having survived a number of them in the past. All that being said he is as stubborn as a mule, especially when he feels he is right, which is usually pretty often. This has lead to some personality clashes with other jonin. But at heart, he is a solid, reliable, and overall nice guy. Appearance Kirihashi is large for a ninja, standing just over six feet in height. He is of an average build, being muscular without being bulky. He has neck length black hair, usually held in a ponytail. While this remains something that could potentially be grabbed, the risk is minimal due to the fact that he usually keeps it tucked into the top of his shirt. He has a large scar on the left side of his face from the chunin exams, though it is superficial in nature and does not significantly affect him. His face is usually in a somber expression, though he is not as emotionally still as most ninja. Overall his skin is darker than most people, though not as dark as the average kumogakure ninja. In terms of clothing he wears a modified kumogakure flak jacket over a mesh shirt, with another vest made of leather over that. A tannish cloth overshirt completes his top ensemble. His pants are standard issue, flexible but light. He ties together his vests with a black sash, upon which wrests several pouches for ninja tools and other needed items. He wears pretty generic shoes, as standard issue is about the best for the job. Background Kirihashi was born during the lull between the 2nd and 3rd shinobi world war. He was born roughly eleven years before the attack on Konoha by the nine tails to a pair of Chunin from Kumogakure. His childhood was fairly normal until the start of the 3rd war, which started roughly five years after he had been born. He was barely a month into the academy when he learned that his parents had died in a battle during the war. Normally spouses were kept separate during combat to reduce the numbers of children orphaned during warfare. This would leave a single parent alive to support the child. However in this case their combined platoons were ambushed and slaughtered before they even reached the battlefield by a group of Kumogakure deserters, lead by a high ranking jonin of the village. Said deserters had been payed off by Danzo to switch sides, before eventually forming a mercenary group of missing-nin. The loss of both of his parents devastated Kirihashi, causing the young boy who had been on the fast track to an early genin status to drop out for nearly a year. Eventually he got back into the program in order to try and find the ones who killed his parents. Graduating from the academy he was placed into a genin team. He was the only one of the three to make chunin after two years, due to some unfortunate incidents. He went up through the ranks to jonin in a mere five years. He is currently slated to lead a new genin team, despite his inexperience as a jonin. Abilities Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Taijutsu Bukijutsu Eight Gates Stats Trivia *If Kirihashi had an infobook entry, Quotes *stuff